Love Like This
by lacrosselady2525
Summary: Cause this life tried to keep us apart,You keep calling me back to your heart.Let me hear you say,Aren't you glad you found me,Wrap you all around me,Never find a love like this.- Love Like This. When cancer strikes the PC, drama is sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1

The Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

6:30 p.m.

"Alicia here." Alicia said into her phone. She had been thinking about the Skye's party last night, and how she was the only one who made it through the night still with her crush. She thought about how wrong Derrington had been, if only he had let Massie explain…

"Alicia, it's me Massie. Get the rest of the PC on. It's an emergency." Alicia could hear a slight hoarseness in Massie's voice, as though she had been crying all day.

"OK, just a sec." Hearing her Alpha in such a situation scared her.

"Dylan!" Dylan cheerfully said into her phone.

"Just a sec, getting Kris and Claire." Said Massie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kristen asked.

"Lemme get Claire." Massie said once again.

"Hi!" Claire said happily..

"Guys, I'm in the hospital. Emergency Sleepover tonight." Massie said, her voice cracking at the end.

"OMG, what's wrong?" The other four all asked at once and then giggled, "Apple-C!"

"Tell you tonight. 7:30. Doctor's here." Massie said before hanging up.

"Do you think it's about the illness?" asked Dylan worriedly. Massie had told them about a week ago that she was really sick, and that the doctors weren't sure what it was, or if it would get better.

"Yeah, I do. Gotta pack, and beg my mom." Kristen said before hanging up.

"G2G, see ya later." Claire said, and hung up. Dylan and Alicia got off, and Alicia started packing, with worry as to what the Sleepover.

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

7:30 p.m.

All of the girls were there, and wondering what this was all about.

Massie stood up and said, "You guys all know that I am probably sick, but I didn't tell you guys the full story. Chris and I were ridding since we had finished a bit early. I was riding Brownie when all of a sudden I was really dizzy and I fell. Chris picked me up and laid me on his horse's back, and then led Brownie back to the stable. That's why I was so excited to see him at the party, because then I knew that he was the one who saved me. It turns out," Massie said pausing, looking as if she was about to cry, "I have cancer." She then let the tears silently fall down her face, and the girls started bawling. The cried for 10 minutes, until they could cry no more, and then their cries became softer and softer, until silent.

Alicia's ringtone went off, and it played Poker Face by Lady GaGa

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays.  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it).  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start.  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my _Poker Face __  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)._

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Alicia left the room, gulped, and whispered into the phone, "Hello, Alicia here."

"Leesha, what's wrong?" Josh's concerned voice said through the phone.

"A-Lawt. I'll tell you tomorrow at Starbucks, OK?" Alicia whispered into the phone, using Josh's need for gossip to her advantage.

"OK. Where are you right now?" Josh asked, hearing Dylan cry out again. "Are you guys being tortured or something?"

"No, we're at a Sleepover, but something really sad just happened." Alicia said, crying a bit more again. "Gotta go, see you at noon tomorrow?"

"See ya Leesh. Feel better." Josh said, and hung up.

Alicia walked back into Massie's bedroom, and they started asking Massie questions.

"So, it is leukemia, and I have a forty-sixty chance-"She said, breaking off, since everyone knew what the other option was. "I'm going to be in school for the last week, and in September I will hopefully be back. I am getting it surgically removed in the third week of June. I will look different, but I can wear a wig. Though it might not be as wonderful as the hair I have now." She said fluffing her hair, and the PC started giggling. And then laughing. And then they were rolling around on the floor laughing, not remembering why they were laughing, but knowing, that they didn't have much longer to laugh together, and that it might be the last time in a long time, that they would smile together. Massie, recovering quickly, asked, "Any questions? No, good. Let's go watch a movie."

They went down to her iPad, and pulled out Mamma Mia!, belting the words of the songs out with each other. During the ending credits, they all fell asleep in the iPad, having dreams about what would happen next…


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

IPad

10:30 p.m.

Alicia woke up, and wondered where Kristen and Massie were. She walked into the kitchen, and found them making breakfast. Well, more like Kristen was making breakfast, Massie was helping, while observing, and Inez was watching from the doorway, a smug look on her face.

"Hey Alicia, Kristen is teaching me how to make eggs!" Massie said, and grinned a toothy smile, while pointing to a pile of eggs in all varieties, scrambled, sunny side up, sunny side down, boiled, and eggs made in ways Alicia didn't even know.

"Wow." Was all Alicia could say, before grabbing a fork and digging in. They were some of the best eggs she had ever had, and asked, "Kristen, where did you learn to cook?" Kristen smiled and shook her head no, as in she wasn't about to tell.

"Hey Mass, I have a date with Josh, he called last night, is it OK if first, I go, and second, if I tell him about.. It?" Alicia asked.

"You guys, one of the things that I want to do while I still can is to be nicer, and live a smidge more humbly. For example, shop around at different stores that aren't designer; play sports, that kind of stuff. It's not for me to decide if you date him, and it isn't for me to decide if you date Briarwood boys, even if they ditched us. It's our fault that we snooped, and we paid the price. My one condition though, is that you let me help pick out the outfit, since I don't have a date of my own anymore." She said smiling, and Alicia grinned with relief.

"OOHH, now you can show people your soccer skills!" Kristen said grinning bigger than Alicia thought possible.

Alicia spit out her eggs, and screeched quietly, for Claire and Dylan were asleep, "YOU PLAY SOCCER?!"

Massie smiled, and replied, "Yeah, and football and lacrosse, and I skate board…" She said breaking off seeing the incredulous expression on Alicia's face. "I know, I don't show it, but I play on a club soccer team that it a bit a ways, so no one from school knows about it. I like being tomboy, but I also like being girly and caring about fashion, so only Kris knew about my sports obsession." Alicia nodded, knowing what Massie meant.

Claire slouched down the stairs, and Massie told her the exact same thing about sports and the Briarwood boys that she had told Alicia. Claire perked when she heard she could still date Briarwood boys, but slouched again when she remembered Cam broke up with her. Dylan too came down the stairs, and told Massie that she thought that was a good idea.

"Guys, let's not tell everyone right away, but like, Alicia is telling Josh, and Claire, make sure Todd knows not to tell anyone either. Before you tell anyone, tell me first, and if you accidentally tell someone, make sure I know afterwards. Let's go pick out Alicia's date outfit!" Massie said, and enthusiastically ran up the stairs with the rest of the PC. Alicia wore a Navy RL dress, with a light blue Barney's NY bag, and light blue wedges. Her jewelry consisted of peace signs, like her peace sign ring and necklace from AE, and her peace sign earrings from Coach. She also had her Tiffany's charm bracelet on her wrist. (**No boy fast, so it is completely her own.**) She walked out the door, and called Dean to pick her up.

Starbucks

Front entrance

Noon

Alicia walked in, and saw Josh's breath hitch when he saw her. (**They had an aim convo, and were dating**). He got up and kissed her on the cheek, and asked what she wanted. She got a light Vanilla Bean Frappachino. They sat down and had small talk for a couple of minutes, and Josh asked if she wanted to walk in the park. She agreed immediately, knowing he would soon ask what had happened last night.

"So, what was wrong, when you were crying last night?" Josh asked, concern in his eyes.

"OK, what I am about to tell you, you are not allowed to repeat to _anyone_. swear?" Alicia said, sticking out her pinky.

"I swear on the Yankees." He said, rolling his eyes, and sticking out his pinky.

"THE _YANKEES?!?!_ WHAT KIND OF THING TO SWEAR ON IS THE _YANKEES_?!?!" Alicia exploded, and Josh laughed at her face. "Fine," she said giggling, and shook his pinky. "Let's sit down, this may take a while." They sat on a bench, and she started from the beginning. She told him about fainting, why Massie was glad when Chris was there, and stopped once she got to the sleep over. "Josh, Massie has cancer." She said, tears trickling down her face, knowing that other than her, Massie was the closest friend that was a girl he had at OCD. She was like his sister, and though Derrick used to get jealous when he and Massie always hung out, Alicia was never scared for her relationship. She knew it was strictly brother/sisterly.

Josh whispered, "No." and a single tear trickled down his cheek, and she hugged him tightly, as he hugged her back, as though scarred he would lose her. After a couple of minutes, he asked her about it. She told him everything she knew about it, but left out Massie's sports and niceness for now. After another half an hour of talking about different things, not related to the cancer, they left, since it was around 1:30, and Josh had soccer at 2:15. They parted ways, and Alicia called Dean telling him not to pick her up, instead walking the 2 blocks to her house. When she got home she went up to her room and fell asleep, no waking until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Briarwood/OCD Soccer Field

Sunday

2:20

Josh ran into practice five minutes late, as he had been trying to stop the tears that had been flowing down his cheeks once he got home. It felt as though he was losing his little sister, and he was just as upset as the PC. "Hotz, run a lap for every minute you were late. We have the Westchester invitational in 2 weeks and you think you can walk in five minutes late? Talk to me when you are done." Coach said, and turned back to the rest of the team. Josh ran 5 laps, and Coach took him aside asking, "Now Hotz, why are you late?"

"A close friend of mine is really sick, and I just found out." Josh said, looking down, so Coach couldn't see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but be on time next time. Are we clear?"

"Yes Coach."

"Good, now go do penalty kicks with the rest of the team."

Josh ran off and Cam came behind him. "Dude, why were you late?" Cam asked, concern in his voice.

Josh was about to tell him about Massie, but remembered his promise to Alicia. "I just found out a close friend of ours has cancer."

"Wait man, but ours, do you mean mine, D's, yours, and everyone else's?"

"Yeah."

"Who dude?" Cam asked, with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"I'm not allowed to tell. I swore on the Yankees." Josh said, and Cam nodded, who unlike Alicia, knew the value of swearing on a team, especially the Yankees to Josh. Cam dropped the subject, until break where Josh gave Derrick a slight cold shoulder, for abandoning Massie in her time of need, and without letting her explain. Derrick didn't notice though, and Josh dropped it, since Derrick didn't know. He just ignored Derrick a bit more than usual though...

"Dude, why were you late?" Derrick asked once practice was over.

"A friend of ours is really sick." Josh said, looking away, but saw Derrick's eyebrow's raise when Josh said 'ours'. He exchanged a look with Cam who nodded, and then shook his head no.

"Bye guys, gotta finish my homework for tomorrow. I can't believe we only have one week of school left!" Josh said, clearly excited that it was only summer. But a crest-fallen look came to his face when he remembered that meant a week closer to Massie's surgery. Derrick looked confused at Josh's sudden mood swing, but didn't ask. Josh sprinted off to his car, leaving a confused Derrick and Cam behind him.

OCD

Cafeteria

7:45

Massie and the Pretty Committee walked into the cafeteria, and for once, Massie wasn't wearing a designer label. She was wearing cute Hollister shorts, and a Abercrombie t-shirt, along with AE flip-flops. But being Massie Block, she still looked like a total ten. She gave more generous ratings today, and didn't get a smidge mad when both Kristen and Claire wore regular labels. People took double takes when they saw Massie in a regular outfit, and Massie couldn't care less if their smiles were mean, or nice. Suddenly, Allie-Rose walked into Massie, and both girls' books flew everywhere. Massie fell to the ground, and Allie-Rose immediately said sorry. "Don't worry, it's fine." Massie said, and handed her books to Allie-Rose, smiling. She and the PC continued to table 18, while people stared in awe at the new Massie Block, who wasn't wearing designer labels, and was being nice.

Principal Burns got everyone's attention at that moment, and everyone sat down.

"Students, it is my regret that I have to inform you that Briarwood is now collapsed. As their sister school, we are going to be welcoming the boys into next year's _B_OCD class. Everyone stood up and clapped, while Briarwood boys walked in. Josh motioned to Derrick that he would only be a moment, and Josh hurried over to table 18. He gave Alicia a quick kiss, and gave Massie a giant hug.

In Massie's ear, he whispered, "I'm so sorry Massie, is there anything I can do?"

Massie shook her head no and replied, "You don't have to be sorry, you didn't cause it. I don't know what did, but, it isn't your fault." Josh smiled, and hugged her again.

Principal Burns squawked in her bird-like call, "Sit down where you are!" And so Massie and Josh quickly sat. Josh's phone vibrated, so he tuned Burns out and open up his LG Dare.

D- What the hell are you doing? You are sitting with the PC and you just _hugged_ Massie twice!

J- Thought you were over her. I'm with Leesh anyways. Burns was looking right at me. Srry

D- Whatever. Don't forget practice. And u _will_ tell me what's going on.

Josh didn't reply, but turned off his phone. It was for Massie to decide if he told, and D would have to deal. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as he saw a seething Derrick.

"Now, you will have a break today until lunch, so go have fun!" Principal Burns said, and everyone cheered.

People started moving, and Josh and the Pretty Committee got up, and walked outside. Josh held Alicia's hand, not really wanting to face Derrick so soon. Suddenly, Kemp, Plovert, Derrick and Cam all showed up in front of Josh, with Derrick in the front, and Cam at his side. Massie avoided Derrick's gaze, as did Claire with Cam and Dylan with Kemp and Plovert. "Block." Derrick said, nodding.

"Derrick." Massie said also nodding. She and the Pc started to walk away. Alicia squeezed his hand, and then let go. He hugged Massie again, this time whispering, "Tell me if you need anything." Massie nodded, and waved. He waved back, and faced fuming Derrick. "Hi." Josh said awkwardly. The guys all started walking to somewhere where nobody could overhear them. Once they got far enough away, Derrick exploded.

"What the hell Hotz? First, you ditch us, making us look like dumbasses, then you start _hugging_ my ex-girlfriend, making _me_ look like an idiot. _Then_ you start ignoring my texts. What is your problem?" Derrick fumed.

"I could ask you the same question." Josh said, turning around and walking away, leaving a stunned group of guys. He walked across the street from OCD to Starbucks, since with parents permission was allowed to leave campus. He got a coffee, and sat down, looking around. It was 10:20, and he had 2:40 hours to kill. He got up, and threw his empty cup. He walked to the park, and saw Kristen and some other girl playing soccer, he saw Kristen playing defense, and then the other girl did an amazing drop kick, which soared right into the net. "_Wow._" was all he could say, and ran over to see if he could play. He stopped all of a sudden, and nearly fell over when he saw the other girl was Massie! "Massie?!?! Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked, and Massie turned around.

"Hey Josh! It's the one and only. I play for LTRC lightning." (**My friend who is ah-mazing! plays for LTRC Wave**) Josh's eyes bulged, and she giggled. He knew LTRC was one of the most prestigious Soccer Clubs in and around Westchester, but her parents where friends with many of the U.S. Women's National team members, previous and present, so she practiced with people like Mia Hamm and stuff!

"Can I play?" Josh said, though he felt a bit intimidated. Kristen and Massie nodded, and Massie flicked the ball up with her foot, dribbled on her knee, and made an amazing shot from the midfield line which felt straight into the left upper corner. They played for about an hour and a half, until Massie made an unbelievable bicycle kick after getting by Josh easily. As Massie went to get the ball, Josh saw the soccer boys coming. He sprinted over to the girls and asked, "Massie, do you want the other guys to know about your skills?" Massie shook her head no. "Then sprint away, they are coming, and I think they recognized Kris and I, but they want to know who you are." She nodded, and sprinted away, faster than Derrick ever could, and Derrick was the fastest on the team. _How did I not know how athletic she was? I guess she was always shopping._ Josh thought. He was thinking about his practically sister. He and Kris continued playing, and the Guys came over.

"Hey Kris, who was that girl with you? She was amazing!" Cam said, sprinting over.

"Do we know her?" Derrick asked, confused at why they would be playing with somebody from another school.

Kristen and Josh exchanged a glance, snickering. "Oh, you know her, trust me, you know her." Kristen said, laughing.

"Shit! We're gonna be late! Let's get back!" Josh said, and the 6 walked back to school. They went to the cafeteria, and Josh noticed Kristen walk over to Massie, who was in her original school clothes, and take a bag from Massie which he guessed had her clothes. He went and got some sushi, and paid for it, and sat next to Kemp and Cam, neither of which were mad at him. In fact, only Derrick seemed actually mad at Josh.

Principal Burns stood up again and explained that since there were only 8th grade exams and final reports due and stuff that the classes would mix, so instead of 8 separate sections of classes, there are now only 6. Josh and the Briarwood boys plus the PC were all in the same class. _This is gonna be interesting._ Josh thought to himself. And he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

7-3 (The Soccer guys & PC's class section) Science class

Science Room

2:00

_Science should be illegal it is so boring_. Massie thought. She looked around at each face, trying to memorize it. Then she looked at the class from a random persons perspective. There was obvious tension between Josh and the Guys, and Massie was almost sure it had to do with the secret which was being kept from them by Josh. She pulled out her phone to text Josh

M- I have a doctor's appointment afterschool, but you & the PC meet the guys and tell them.

J- What?

M- I dn't want to b in the way of ur friendships with the guys. Dn't tell them bout the sports

J- Thnx. R U sure though?

M- Yea. Tell them what Leesh told U, & Make sure to make them promise not to tell.

J- OK. And thnx, I no you didn't want it to happen like this.

M- Can't keep the team apart over little old me! LOL

J-LOL. I'll text them now. TTYL

M- TTFN

J- D, K, C, & P?

D- All here.

C- What's up?

J- Meet me and PC – Massie by the big Oak tree bf4 practice. Need to be there, can't b repeated.

K- Why?

J- Because I said so. It's about the Yankees thing.

C- Whoa, ur blowing off the Yankees.

J- Whatevs.

P- LOL, TTFN

All- Bye!

M- PC, meet Briarwood boys by big oak trees tell them bout it.

C- Wait, why can't u?

M- Doctor. Leesh, tell them what U told Josh

A-Kay.

K- Can we say stuff about sports.

M- Not yet. Let's let them figure it out themselves.

D- LOL, G2G

All- bye

M- Done, Done,

J- And Done.

M-LOL, bye!

J-bye


	5. Chapter 5

BOCD

Oak tree

3:15

Josh and the girls saw the guys coming, so they stood up. Josh led them all away, and to the place where the guys had gone earlier, where nobody could see or hear them. Josh started, "Before we tell you anything, you guys gotta swear not to tell _anybody_. OK?" All the guys nodded, and shook Josh's hand.

Kristen was the one who told the story. "So, you guys might wanna sit down. She told them about Massie fainting, about why she was so glad to see Chris at the party, and everything leading up to the sleepover. Derrick looked like someone just ran over his puppy when Kristen said Massie was trying to set up Skye and Chris (**She doesn't tell about the room though.**) Then, she got to the sleepover, the girls, knowing what came next, had silent tears falling down their cheeks, and Josh looked like he was trying exceedingly hard not to cry. Kristen continued, "Guys, Massie has cancer."

The guys stared at her in shock until Cam started, with urgency, whispering, "No, no, no. What kind of joke is this?" Cam was almost as close to Massie as Josh, and she treated him like the twin brother she never had.

"It's not a joke. It's real this time." Claire said from behind Dylan, in a hoarse voice.

They told the guys everything, and tears fell from every guy's eyes at least once. Though they cried more inconspicuously then the girls did, they couldn't exactly _not_ cry. Derrick got up for a minute, and pulled out his phone. "Coach, We- Plovert, Cam, Kemp, Hotz and I won't be at practice I think." They heard angry noises coming from the phone. "Yeah, if we come we will be late. Yes, I know it my voice sounds like that. Yes, I have. I will get that letter to you tomorrow. Good bye." He came back, and leaned against a tree. "Where _is_ Massie?" Derrick asked, and Claire was pretty sure it was one of the only times she heard him call her by her first name.

"She's at the doctor's office right now. She should be out by 4:30, and will meet Josh and I somewhere." Kristen said.

"Can we come, we kinda can't go to practice without running like, 5 miles. So we gotta ditch, and we need something to do."

Kristen and Josh exchanged a look. "Umm… I don't know. Why don't you all talk? Gotta go." Kristen and Josh stood up and left. They were playing football in the park, since Massie thought it would be fun to play with someone other than Kristen. The other girls knew what they were doing, so Alicia didn't look at all suspicious, with made the guys confused, since they didn't know what was going on.

"OK, do you guys want to go to Starbucks?" Plovert asked.

Claire laughed, "Sure, let's go, coffee addicts." Plovert was addicted to coffee, and was often at Starbucks. She got up before he could retort, and he just mumbled under his breath.

They went to Starbucks, and decided to walk in the park. The girl's didn't know where Massie, Josh, and Kristen were, and didn't feel like calling, so they all just walked in the park. They all came to a field, and saw Kristen, Josh, and Massie playing football.

The guys went up to them, and no one saw them in time. So when Derrick yelled, "Block!?!" it was a complete surprise. None of them would have guessed, it was her in the sweatshirt and mesh shorts passing a perfect spiral.

She jumped, and turned around after catching a pass from Josh. Kristen and Josh also turned. "Yeah Derrick, what is it? We're in the middle of playing." She said, smiling at the end.

Derrick just stared in shock. "You, Block, in a sweatshirt, and _mesh shorts_ playing _football_!?!" She nodded, and passed another perfect spiral, which this time hit Derrick in the head, as he was too shocked to catch it.

Everyone cracked up as the ball hit the ground. "Nice catch." Kristen said, laughing.

Cam smiled and picked the ball up, and passed to Kristen. She caught it, and threw it to Kemp, who threw it to Plovert, who threw it to Josh, who lightly threw it to Alicia.

Alicia screamed and stuck out her hands, and everyone snickered. She very badly threw it back to Massie, who caught it, and threw it to Kristen.

"You all want to play?" Kristen asked, and only Dylan and Alicia said no.

Everyone else played a huge game of touch-football, and finally Kemp asked, "So Mass, was that you who was playing soccer earlier?" She nodded, and signaled for him to pass. Instead he just stared at her and asked, "Wait, but you suck!"

Massie and the rest of the Pretty committee, plus Josh, cracked up. "How do you know? Let's play soccer, with Josh, Kris, Claire and I vs. Kemp, Derrick, Plovert and Cam? Alicia, Dylan, can you both be refs?"

Everyone agreed that this was fair, and Massie went to. "Don't worry Block; we'll go easy on you."

"Team huddle!" Massie called. "They said they would go easy on us, but we said nothing about going easy on them. Foul. Kris, defense. Claire, Goalie. I got midfield, and Josh, you got attack. Our team name is the… Oh, I don't care, screw mascots. Go us on three! One, Two, Three, GO US!!!" Massie's team cheered and headed out to their positions.

"Hey Derrick, I've got a bet. If we win, you get to pick out our outfits for tomorrow. If we win, we can pick out yours. First one to 3 wins. Deal?" Massie asked.

"Deal." Derrick shook Massie's hand, and walked back to the goal.

Massie started, and kicked it to Josh, who faked and dodged around Kemp, and passed back to Massie who cleanly got around Plovert and shot. It went into the lower left corner, just by Derrick's outstretched hand. The other team stared at Massie. Derrick whimpered, having MASSIE BLOCK score on him.

Cam started this time, and passed to Plovert, who raced by Kristen. He shot, and Claire miraculously saved it, as it went just to her right. She passed to Josh, who raced down the field, and made an assist to Massie, who scored after faking to the left, but shooting into the upper right corner.

This time, Kemp took the ball, and passed it to Cam, who had run to an open spot down field. Claire, momentarily nervous from Cam, didn't lunge in time for his shot, and the ball went soaring above her head.

Kristen ditched defense, and ran the ball down ¾ of the field, and passed it off to Josh, who passed the ball to a waiting Massie, who headed the ball into the goal. Derrick hadn't seen it coming. It soared, and thudded to the ground as Massie and Claire and Kristen jumped up and down cheering. Suddenly, Massie pulled away, and walked off the field. She sat on the ground, and laid down, holding her head. Everyone rushed over. She whispered, "Really tired, just a sec." Josh and Derrick exchanged a worried glance, and Derrick picked her up, knowing it was the cancer. Alicia called Dean, who met tem by the entrance. Once they got to the Block estate, they rang the door bell, and she was laid down on the couch, and they called the doctor. By then, Kemp, Dylan, and Plovert had left. Dylan had to go home, her mom called, and Kemp and Plovert had to get home too. Derrick, Cam, Josh, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen all turned on the TV, as Massie was on the sofa in the iPad, and sat down around Massie. Massie's head was on Derrick's lap, and he was stroking her hair. He suddenly got a text message, and pulled out his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

CL- U still like Mass.

Derrick's face went red and Claire giggled.

D- no I don't

CL- Yeah U do. U were stroking her hair

D- OK, maybe. I feel terrible. I left her in her time of need, and I didn't even mean what I said.

CL- I believe you. Do u want to get back together with her?

D- Yea, but MASSIE BLOCK probably doesn't do 2nd chances.

CL- If U do something big she will. I no her.

D- really? u think so? idk.

CL- well if u just sit around thinking that, then she won't.

D- will u help me? please?

CL- whatevs. I'll email u plan tonight. it's perfect.

D- what my e-mail?

CL- no you moron, the plan!

Derrick glared at Claire, who giggled, and put her phone away.

"Hey Kris, can you turn the TV on, and put it on low volume? The JHU vs. Loyola College lacrosse game is on ESPN.

"Oohh, I wanted to see that game too. Let's watch." Kristen got up, and turned on the TV on low volume. Loyola ended up winning, and while silently celebrating (since JHU is an evil college (no offense)), Massie woke up.

"Why do Canadians have Thanksgiving?" Massie said, running her head, and everyone stared at her like she was nuts.

"What? I don't get it." Massie said defensively, and Claire cracked up.

Derrick looked at his watch. "Holy fudge! It's 8:30 and we have school curfew!" everyone scrambled up, and they hugged goodbye. Cam and Claire and Derrick and Massie's hugs were both awkward, like they were at the wrong time, wrong place or something.

"Bye guys, thanks for taking me home." Massie said, looking down at her feet, as though she was ahamed.

Josh walked over and hugged her, talking in rapid Spanish to Massie. She responded in equally amazing Spanish, until Claire broke in, "What the heck? How do you know Spanish so well?"

"I actually know a lot of languages, but didn't want to look like a nerd." Massie said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, languages are… exotic! Not nerdy!" Alicia said, laughing.

"But of course, chicka!" Massie said, and everyone left soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Derrick, here's how to get back Massie in a 2 step plan.

**1: Reclaim Her Trust**

In getting Massie back, you need to reclaim her trust and respect. So be friendly and caring around her, so that you can get closer. When she seemed more relaxed with you, casually ask her out. There will be two outcomes to this question: If she confirms the breakup, then back-off a little. Otherwise, if she admits she made a mistake ending the relationship, then that's your cue to get in closer and tell her how you feel.

**2: Do something BIG**

**Okay, so you are going to have to sing a song under her window. Here's the song I chose:**

Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

No, don't wanna let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

but do it in a more country, slow way, kk?

Toodlo dufus, Clairebear


End file.
